


Pro Bono

by Chash



Series: Ad Astra [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke really is joking when she says Bellamy shouldn't have been made a prefect. But it's possible neither of them really uses their authority as they should. She's fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Bono

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgonemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgonemydear/gifts).



> I've been trying to post stuff on Thursdays and realized I had nothing lined up for today, so I asked Brittany if I could put her birthday fic up, so here we go!
> 
> This is a follow-up to the holiday fic I wrote her, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5331482/chapters/12603542). It probably stands alone? idk, you might as well read that one too, but Hogwarts AU, Slytherin!Clarke and her Hufflepuff BFF Lincoln, Gryffindor Blakes, etc. etc. Also in researching this prompt (“Two Hogwarts prefects from different houses adding and taking away points from each other” AU) on wikipedia, I discovered that prefects can't actually take points from each other, but idgaf, you're not my dad, Harry Potter wikia article.
> 
> Anyway, happy (early) birthday, Brittany, ur the best <33333

Overall, Clarke thinks they both could have dealt with being made prefects better. If she's being honest and objective about it. Not that it turns out _badly_ , just--it's not really the correct way to be prefects, she doesn't think.

According to Bellamy, it's Clarke's fault, because on the Hogwarts Express his fifth year, she says, "Yeah, no, Bellamy shouldn't be a prefect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks, scowling at her. 

She'll admit, she probably should have heard the defensiveness in his voice, should have realized he wasn't taking it like their usual teasing. But she misses it, so she just grins and says, "You're totally gonna go mad with power."

"Mad with power," he repeats, looking down at the shiny badge on his chest.

She misses the pride on his face when he looks at it too, and that's on her. She should have known. She loves to tease Bellamy, but he's _good_ , through and through. If he'd asked her, in all seriousness, if she thought he deserved it, she would have said yes. Of course he deserves it. He's going to be a great prefect.

But he doesn't, and she's already talking to Lincoln about something else.

Their fifth year, she and Lincoln are both picked, and she says, "Well, Bellamy does it, how hard can it be?"

"I haven't gone mad with power yet," he grumbles, and Clarke grins like it's an old joke.

She _is_ sorry she didn't realize.

"I'm totally going to. We can go mad with power together." She nudges Bellamy's shoulder. "That's why they made Lincoln a prefect too. So he can rein us in."

That gets him to crack a real smile, which is way too rare. Bellamy has such a great smile. "I don't know if Lincoln can rein both of us in."

"I'm transferring to Beauxbatons," Lincoln says, without looking up at them. "Effective immediately."

"So, reign of terror?" she asks Bellamy. He's still smiling at her, and she has to look away.

"Reign of terror," he agrees, and it feels like they're good, it really does.

*

Clarke will admit that she gets swept up in Lexa. It's a classic kind of problem: they like each other, but not in the right ways. She thinks she'll change Lexa, and Lexa thinks she'll change Clarke. If they were the only two people in the world, they could probably have a pretty good relationship. But it would be awfully lonely.

Still, that doesn't mean Bellamy can be an asshole, and that's when _Clarke_ thinks the prefect issue starts. Even if she's wrong about that too.

"You cannot take points away from my ex-girlfriend just because you don't like her!" she shouts. They were supposed to be practicing flying--Bellamy is great and Clarke is terrible, and he's been trying to fix this for years, with a brief hiatus for the black hole that was her relationship with Lexa--but she's pissed now.

"Who says I did?" he asks, arms crossed over his chest, closed-off and defensive already.

"I break up with her and two days later you take _thirty points_ from Slytherin?"

"If I just wanted to fuck with you guys, I would have done it while you were dating."

"Bellamy!"

"It never occurred to you that she might deserve it?" he asks, and there's something in his voice, his stance, that gives her pause. 

Her jaw works. "If she deserved it, what did she do? That's a lot of points, Bellamy."

There's a long pause, and then he says, "She's an asshole."

"So I can just take thirty points from Gryffindor because you're an asshole?" 

"Not if you want me to help you with flying." His tongue darts out to wet his lips. "I know you think I'm a shitty prefect, Clarke, but will you just trust me on this? She deserved to lose the points."

He's serious in a way she's not used to, _earnest_ , and it makes her heart stutter. "I don't need you protecting me," she says.

"I know."

"She deserved it?"

"I would have taken that many points from anyone."

"Okay." She worries her lip. "I don't think you're a shitty prefect," she adds. "You're always fair. You're great with the first years, in every house. I shouldn't have--"

"It was pretty satisfying to take those points away," he says, giving her an out. "So--"

She laughs. "So get on the broom, Blake."

*

It feels like that should be the end, honestly, everything tied up in a neat bow, but it nags at Clarke, what Lexa did and why Bellamy won't tell her. Lexa had been the one to tell Clarke that her Gryffindor was being _corrupt_ , apparently expecting Clarke to take her side. But Clarke will trust Bellamy over Lexa any day, and Bellamy said he was right. She just figured he was being a little spiteful on top of that. She might have been, in his place.

But then they're at the library, arguing about Arithmancy, and Bellamy finally snaps, "You know what? Ten points from Slytherin for being an asshole."

Clarke feels her mouth twitch. "Your tie is undone. Uniform violation. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Your handwriting sucks. Five points from Slytherin for making me read it."

"Five points from Gryffindor for being a year ahead of me and still not able to help me with my homework."

"Ten points--"

"Five points from both of you for being assholes," Lincoln says, without looking up from his own work.

Clarke grins at Bellamy and he grins back, huge and bright, no edge at all. 

The _best_ smile.

"So, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw is getting the cup this year, huh?" Bellamy's hot sister observes. Clarke really likes Bellamy's hot sister. Eventually, she'll start calling her by her actual name. Once Lincoln gets his act together.

"I think it's our year," says Lincoln.

Bellamy is still smiling, and Clarke can't help it either. It feels like the start of something completely new, and she _knows_ she shouldn't be happy about it, but she doesn't know how not to be.

*

"We lost fifty points yesterday," says Anya, the seventh year prefect. She looks around the common room. "This has been happening _a lot_. What's going on? Who is responsible?"

Clarke raises her hand, deliberately not looking up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

"Griffin," says Anya. She always says it like it tastes bad in her mouth. It probably does; the first half of Gryffindor.

"One of the Gryffindor prefects started taking away points for being an asshole. But they lost as many points as we did, because he's also an asshole."

She hears Lexa scoff and doesn't look at her either.

"That's not acceptable," Anya says.

"I'll try to be less of an asshole in the future," Clarke says, finally looking up and beaming, and Anya's expression is totally worth it.

"See that you do," she mutters.

*

"Ten points from Slytherin for that time third year when you--"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your stupid face."

"Ten points _to_ Gryffindor for my face. You wish you had my face."

"You can't give yourself points for your own face, Bellamy. You need external validation."

"I'm going to kill you both," says Lincoln.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for Lincoln's face," she says, looking at Bellamy.

He considers Lincoln and then inclines his head. "Fifteen points for his abs."

"And another ten for his whole shoulder area."

"Five on blind faith for whatever he's got going on below waist level," says Bellamy, magnanimous.

"I'd do at least twenty."

"You're either less blind than I am or have more faith. Or both."

"You two really want Hufflepuff to win the cup, don't you?" Lincoln remarks.

"Like you said," says Clarke, still smiling at Bellamy. "It's your year."

*

"Have you considered it would be much easier to just ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you?"

Clarke frowns at her drawing. Lincoln is helping Nyko out with the magical creatures, like he usually does on Thursday afternoons, and Clarke is sketching them, like she usually does. "Ask who? How could I be missing parts of this conversation? No one else is here."

"Bellamy."

She blinks a few times. "Easier than what?" she finally asks.

"Your point-based flirtation."

Her face heats up. "We're not flirting."

Lincoln tends to the tanuki in silence for a minute, and then comes over to sit next to her. She leans into him, because--she's been stupid, hasn't she? She probably has.

"I know the Slytherins are getting angry about the points," he says.

"The Gryffindors aren't?"

"According to Octavia, the Gryffindors think those points are coming back. They think you're keeping track."

She is, of course. She knows exactly how many points she's taken from him, and she's going to give--at present--one-hundred-fifty-three points to Gryffindor the day before the cup results come out. She'd figure out a good reason when the time comes. Probably just for Bellamy being Bellamy. "Does he think that?"

"I don't know. Why would I talk to him when his sister is so much hotter?"

It's on the tip of Clarke's tongue to object to that, because obviously Bellamy's hot sister is hot, but she's not _Bellamy_. But she stops herself in time and knocks her forehead against Lincoln's shoulder instead. "He's definitely keeping count."

"I'm sure."

"Fuck."

"I didn't think it would be a problem. You like Bellamy."

She does. He might be her closest friend, after Lincoln. He's smart and funny and doesn't take any shit, but he's surprisingly sweet when he wants to be. He's adorable with children. He's always got her back, without question, and she'd trust him with her life.

He has her favorite smile in the entire world, Lincoln included.

Her mother killed his mother. Maybe she didn't do it herself, not directly with her own hands, but if Clarke's mother wasn't who she was, Bellamy's mother might still be alive. He might not be an orphan.

She sighs. "I'll start giving points back."

"Or you could ask him on a date."

"I couldn't just ask him on a date."

"You could." There's another pause, and then he says, "He'd say yes. I wouldn't have told you to do it if I didn't think he'd say yes."

"I know." She closes her eyes, tries to even let herself think about it, but she can't, not quite. It feels too huge. "I'll work on it."

She feels his smile against her hair. "Then good luck."

*

"Your shoe's untied, five points from Slytherin," Bellamy says, absent.

Clarke nearly jumps out of her skin, because she didn't know he was even _there_ , and now he's smirking at her, and her heart is racing. Fucking Bellamy.

"My shoes don't have laces. Five points from Gryffindor for being corrupt."

"Yeah, okay," he says, falling into step with her easily. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, nothing?" Her stupid heart is _still_ racing. Fucking _Lincoln_. He broke her. "Why?"

"Raven finally got that old projector working, she's showing a Muggle movie. You should check it out. It's educational."

"I've seen movies before, Bellamy."

"So you're not gonna come?" he asks, grinning.

"Of course I'm coming. But don't expect me to be impressed by your moving pictures. I'm a witch. All my pictures move."

He snorts. "Snob. See you tonight?"

"Yeah." He starts to go and she gathers her courage to call after him. "Hey, Bellamy."

He turns, walking backward away from her. "What?"

She still has to swallow. "You look nice today. Ten points to Gryffindor."

He nearly trips over a group of second years, so at least it's worth it.

*

He gives her twenty points when she shows him how to perform a charm, and then immediately takes five back because she's too smug about it. She gives him thirty for standing up for a group of first years who are getting bullied, takes away ten for fighting instead of breaking it up without violence, and patches up the gash on his forehead from a stray hex herself, trying to ignore how close he is and how nice he smells.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for not making me go to the infirmary," he says.

"You still owe me one-hundred--"

"Sixty-seven. I know," he says, and she can't help her smile.

Lincoln asks Octavia on a date, and Clarke gives Bellamy fifty points for not punching him.

"Shit, you're going to have to do something really good to get that many points," he says. He's scowling at absolutely everything in the entire world.

"Lincoln's great."

"Yeah."

"Octavia likes him." She lets herself nudge his shoulder. "You like him."

"Remember how I'm not murdering him?" 

"I guess I just don't get why you're having so much trouble not murdering him."

"That's not it."

"So what is it?"

He sighs, and she feels his hesitation before he leans back against her. "It's always just been me and her. Even before our mom--She was never around that much. We were poor. We're--" He sighs. "O would probably have a worse life if our mom was alive. She probably wouldn't even be thinking about dating."

"She probably would. She'd still be here."

"Headmaster Kane adopted us," he says. "She was just a kid. She barely remembers what it was like, before we started school. Going hungry all the time. And now she's fifteen and dating and doesn't care what I think." There's a long pause and he finally says, "I shouldn't think we're better off. That's such a fucking shitty thing to think. But the worst thing I'm worrying about is her going on a date with a great guy, and that's--fuck, that's _amazing_."

Clarke finds his hand and squeezes it. It takes him a second to react, but then the fierceness of his grip is overwhelming. "Fifty points for being Bellamy Blake."

He laughs. "Wait, can we give points for that?"

"We're prefects. We can basically do whatever we want."

His breath is shaky, but he's still holding onto her hand like a lifeline. "I wanted to owl you. As soon as I got the letter. I was so fucking _proud_."

"You should have. I was proud of you too."

He snorts. "You weren't. You told me I was going to do a shitty job."

It takes her a minute to figure out what he means. "I did not."

"You did."

"I was _teasing you_. I always--I've taken almost two hundred points away from you this year, and you thought I meant _that_?"

There's a pause, and then he says, "You thought I was--you thought I took points off Lexa just because I don't like her."

"You don't like her. But I believe you that she deserved it." She has to admit, "I still want to know what she did. And why she thought I'd take her side."

"You did take her side."

"It was two days after we broke up and you're my friend. I thought you might be pissed on my behalf."

"Trust me, I was the opposite of pissed that you guys broke up."

Clarke has to laugh, soft. "Okay, yeah. I told her if you took points off her, you deserved it. Before I yelled at you."

That gives him pause. "Before?"

"Yeah. Even if you were pissed, I figured you wouldn't do it without a good excuse."

"And then you came and yelled at me anyway."

"I didn't want you defending me. I can fight my own battles. And it wasn't--I was in a bad mood, anyway."

His fingers tighten on hers. "She called me and Lincoln worthless mudbloods. Like I said, I would have taken the points off anyone. I was--" He swallows. "I was yelling at her, yeah. We were fighting. About you. How she treated you. Lincoln took ten points from me for it. I deserved it. But anyone uses that word, I take points. It had nothing to do with her being her."

"And you couldn't just tell me that."

"If you hadn't broken up, I would have." He sighs. "Look, it's no secret I think she's an asshole, but--I know you wouldn't have gone out with her in the first place if she said shit like that. She probably had some dumbass beliefs about blood purity that she toned down for you. Lincoln thought so too. I figured you were feeling bad enough about the breakup without hearing she was slinging slurs at your best friend." She hears him swallow. "That's how I was defending you."

"That might have made me feel better. I knew she was kind of an asshole, but everyone I like is kind of an asshole. I didn't know she was that kind of asshole."

"Sorry. Next time one of your exes calls me a mudblood, I'll let you know as soon as it happens."

"I mean it, though," she says, soft, and he leans his head on hers.

"I know," he says. "I'll tell you."

They stay there for a few minutes, until Clarke starts to get cold, and Bellamy lets go of her hand to wrap his arm around her. She could ask him now, but she still doesn't know what to say, and it feels like the wrong time anyway. 

"We should go inside before you freeze and I get accused of killing you so Gryffindor will get the House Cup."

"Yeah, that sounds like what would happen."

He brushes her hair back from her face before he leaves, gives her a smile. "A hundred points to Gryffindor for being Clarke Griffin," he says, and she can't breathe for a second.

"That's twice as many as you get for being Bellamy Blake. That seems wrong."

"Well, you don't have a little sister to not freak out about. So I had to improvise."

*

"I like Bellamy," she tells Lincoln, miserably, with her head in his lap.

Lincoln pats her. "I know."

"I'm bad at this."

"I know."

*

Clarke went on one date with a Gryffindor named Finn their fourth year. He was kind of decently attractive and Clarke figured there wasn't any harm. Bellamy made fun of his hair for two days and then Raven took her aside and said, "Look, don't, okay?" And that was all Clarke needed to hear.

Later, Raven told her the whole story, that they were old friends, that she'd always had a thing for him, that she thought they were _dating_ and just keeping it quiet because they're private people, but he apparently thought he could do better. Clarke hugged her and apologized, and the two of them put some hexes on Finn's stuff that were both incredibly embarrassing for him and impossible to trace back to them, unless you were Bellamy, who said he wasn't involved in the investigation and had no reason to be, so it would just have to remain a mystery.

And then there's Lexa, who was obviously a bad idea, even though Clarke believes, absolutely and completely, that Lexa liked her. Lexa might still like her. But Lexa _only_ liked Clarke, and Clarke can't live like that.

It's maybe not enough experience to decide she's awful at dating. But she's never felt good at it, always felt a little itchy in her skin, didn't know how to be a person in a relationship, and Finn and Lexa were so _safe_ in that regard. If things went wrong (and they did), she wasn't really losing anything.

If things went wrong with _Bellamy_ , she's not even sure what the scope of her loss would be. She wouldn't lose Lincoln, but Lincoln might lose Octavia. She doesn't know how else the fallout would go, but it would be so _bad_. Fault lines cracking her entire life apart.

But Bellamy keeps smiling at her, and she's really going to kill Lincoln, for making her aware of this. He's dating Bellamy's hot sister, and she's taking points from Bellamy for _making that stupid face_.

"How many times are you gonna take points away from me for my face?" he asks her, stealing a chocolate frog from her bag.

"When do you graduate again?"

"One year and three months," he says, and Clarke doesn't scowl, but--she can't imagine Hogwarts without Bellamy either. Why is he a year older than she is? It's annoying.

"That's when you stop losing points for your face," she says, and he bites the head off the frog with a grin.

*

Really, Clarke should probably be grateful it took her most of the year to encounter Bellamy in the prefects' bathroom. She sees Lincoln there fairly often, Lexa sometimes, which is awkward every time, and most of the other prefects a handful of times. It hadn't really occurred to her that she and Bellamy _haven't_ run into each other until they do. It's really impressive, honestly.

But there he is when she gets to the bath late on a Tuesday night, mostly naked, one towel wrapped around his hips and another on his head, scrubbing his hair dry. He's wearing his glasses, which he almost never does in her presence, and when he finally notices her, she's definitely staring at the pattern of freckles on his broad chest.

She knows exactly when he sees her because he blushes all over, splotchy red all across his skin, and she makes herself drag her eyes up to his face, which isn't much of an improvement.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi."

He wets his lips, and Clarke very nearly drags him to her. "You're, uh--late?"

"Late for what?" he asks, smirking a little, clearly regaining his equilibrium. That's not great for her, probably.

"It's just late to be here."

"I'm always here this late. You never are." He tosses the towel he was using for his hair into the laundry and goes to grab a shirt, but doesn't put it on. Clarke is going to murder him.

"Monty and I were studying. We got way too into it."

He laughs. "Of course you did."

"Why do you come this late?" she asks, leaning against the sink. It's a decent distance from him, and she can hold onto the porcelain for something to do with her hands. That's about as much as she'll be able to do for her self control.

"Honestly? I like having a giant bathroom all to myself."

"Sorry for interrupting you."

He grins. "Ten points from Slytherin for not reading my mind."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for your abs," she blurts out, before she can lose her nerve.

He looks down at himself, like he's trying to appraise them. "Lincoln only got fifteen."

"You gave him those points, not me." She makes herself meet his eyes when he raises them. "Besides, I like yours better."

He looks _surprised_ , so at least she's not obvious. Or she wasn't. She probably shouldn't be obvious now, but--fuck it. They're friends. This isn't going to destroy them, right? If Lincoln can date Bellamy's hot sister, Clarke can date Bellamy. That's probably how it works.

"Yeah?" he asks.

She pushes off the sink and walks over to him, deliberate. He's still just wearing his stupid towel, because--

Well, probably because he likes how she's staring at him.

"Yeah."

"How many points do I owe you?" he asks.

"You know."

He grins. "Seventy-one, right?"

"And a half."

"When did I take half a point?"

"Two-and-a-half points from Slytherin for not coming up with a more convincing lie about where your sister was last week."

He makes a face. "Okay, I repressed that, for obvious reasons." He leans in, resting his forehead against hers, and Clarke feels her entire body lighting up with happiness. "So, um, eleven-and-a-half points to Slytherin for your face."

"Sixty."

"Should I stick to personality traits or can I objectify you?"

She tangles her hand in his hair, keeping him close. "Up to you. If you want me to know on an actual numeric scale how much you--"

He kisses her before she can finish, soft and slow, warm, like she never imagined, and she's actually trembling when he pulls back, because Bellamy Blake _loves her_. She wasn't really expecting that. She'd thought if she asked, he might say yes.

But this is so much better.

He's watching her closely, dark eyes just a little nervous, and Clarke is just staring back because she doesn't quite know how to _breathe_. His thumb strokes her jaw, tentative, and she exhales, wanting nothing more than to pull him back in, but he needs something more from her.

"Bellamy--" she starts, and then the door opens. Clarke's instinct is to press into him, not pull away, which is interesting to find out. He wraps his arm around her, looking around like they can hide, but Lexa has already seen them.

She takes one look, lets her eyes flick up to meet Clarke's for an instant, and then nods, turns, and leaves without a word.

Clarke makes it maybe five seconds before she starts giggling helplessly into Bellamy's chest.

"She's gonna take points from us for that," he says, but his arm is still firm on her shoulders, and he's definitely and without question in love with her.

"Inappropriate conduct in the prefect bathroom," Clarke agrees.

"Which she didn't even witness."

"Which we haven't even done yet." Her face is tucked under his jaw, so she presses her mouth against his neck. "Bellamy."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"We already had our last Hogsmeade trip."

"This year. I was thinking next year."

He laughs. "You're asking me out on a date _next year_?"

"You don't think we'll still be going out next year?"

"Oh," he says, and Clarke kisses him again. She's not sure she's as good at getting her feelings across with it as he is, but she can get better. And he doesn't seem to mind that she's trying. 

"A hundred points to Slytherin for being Clarke Griffin," he murmurs against her mouth, and it shouldn't be romantic, but--she likes their kind of romance.

"That puts me forty points up," she points out.

He grins, wide and bright and still her favorite smile in the entire universe. "It's fine. I'm sure you'll piss me off again in no time."

*

By the time Kane announces the winner of the House Cup, Clarke and Bellamy have managed to completely negate every point they have ever given or taken from the other, and their weird prefect flirtation has almost no impact on the results.

Except that Hufflepuff beats Slytherin by exactly fifteen points.

"Lincoln's abs won the House Cup!" Clarke says, throwing her arms around her best friend. 

"Hey, it could also be Lincoln's face and whatever's happening below waist level," Bellamy points out. He's grinning too, just as delighted as she is.

"Or my shoulders and below waist area," Lincoln says. "Many combinations of my body parts could have won the House Cup."

"I feel like Octavia is the expert here," Clarke says, looking around. "She should know which parts of Lincoln--"

Bellamy drags her off Lincoln with a scowl. "If you love me, you will not finish that sentence."

"Wow, you wasted that one really early. I'm going to say way worse things."

"I only get to use it once?"

"You don't get to use it _often_ ," she corrects, and glances around again. "Seriously, where is your sister? I thought she and Lincoln were going to be celebrating."

"I think everyone else in Gryffindor is trying to resolve the bet on how we'd get our points back. Apparently we fucked it up not doing everything at once. They have to do calculations."

"We're assholes." She leans her head on his shoulder. "I was going to do it all at once. One big gesture. Two-hundred-fifty points to Gryffindor for being Bellamy Blake."

"You give me points for that all the time."

"In my plan, I waited a lot longer, so it was really high-impact."

"Uh huh. And instead you jumped me in a bathroom. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning and shit. You suck at the long game."

"Don't stereotype, Bellamy. Slytherins can be whatever we want." His arms tighten around her waist and he nuzzles her hair, and she relaxes into him, feeling stupid with contentment. "Besides, I got what I wanted."

"I'm not a what," he says, not managing much by way of outrage. "Can I take points away from Slytherin now? I want you guys to start the year in the tank."

"I don't understand your Muggle slang. The tank is the green thing with the gun on top, right? I definitely want to start the year in a tank."

He snorts. "We're going to work on your Muggle studies this summer. That's pathetic, Clarke."

They've never actually spent time together during holidays before, and Clarke's unabashedly excited. She's got her usual month with Lincoln, and then a month in Hogsmeade with him, which, as he pointed out, means he can take her on that Hogsmeade date a lot earlier than anticipated.

Clarke could honestly care less about the date itself, but if it makes him happy, she'll live with it.

"Hey, you know I didn't finish that sentence about Octavia because I love you, right?" She hasn't actually said it yet. Not even because she thought she didn't, just because she realized he's loved her for a while, and she thinks she loved him too, but she hadn't noticed. And it felt like she shouldn't say it until she was _sure_.

"I figured you'd just finish it later, when I was even less prepared to think about my sister's sex life," he says, easy. Then he kisses her. "I know you love me, Clarke. Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you can't experience emotions, just like a normal person."

She shoves him away, laughing. "Ten billion points from Gryffindor for being a fucking _asshole_ \--"

His grin is huge; he smiles a lot now, real smiles, and Clarke thinks if that's all the good she ever does in her life, making Bellamy Blake smile more, that will be enough for her.

"I love you too," he says, and maybe it was just as obvious for him as it was for her, but that doesn't make it any less great to hear it. 

"That's nice and all, but it's not going to get Gryffindor those points back," she says, and he tugs her in for a much longer kiss.

"I've got all summer," he says. "I bet I can make it up to you."

"You really think you're going to get _ten billion points_ for Gryffindor this summer?"

"I'm going to try," he says, and Clarke is pretty sure they're going to have a _great_ vacation.


End file.
